


When You Kiss Me

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: One shot TIVA fluff inspired by the Shania Twain song of the same name. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	When You Kiss Me

When You Kiss Me

Tony and Ziva sat cuddled together on her sofa for the fifth night in a row. The MCRT had not had a case in over a week, and they had been doing paperwork and going over cold cases ad nauseum. The two looked forward to dinner and a movie or two each night at the end of the work day. They cooked together and then took turns picking out the movie to watch.

Ziva had turned to look at Tony on the second night and they had locked gazes. Each one moved slowly towards the other until their foreheads touched. Tony had moved slightly and brushed his lips across hers. From there, they had kissed multiple times. He became addicted to the taste of her lips, wanting more as they drew back to take a breath. Ziva had melted into his kisses, she could not get enough. Movie nights became make-out sessions, not that either one minded.

They held hands in the car on the way to and from work and kissed in the elevator if it was just them. They had even managed to sneak a few kisses in the break room. On the way home on Friday, Tony had commented that they had the whole weekend to do what they wanted, since the team was not on call that weekend. Ziva had looked at him and suggested that they spend the weekend together.

"Inside or out?" Tony hoped that she would opt to stay in, but going out would be okay as well as long as he could kiss her. When they kissed, he felt that it was only the two of them in the world and that he could stay that way forever.

Ziva thought about it, and then replied, "In is fine with me," hoping that she and Tony would kiss and hold hands and cuddle more. When she kissed him, she felt as though only the two of them existed and that time stood still. She could stay in his arms forever.


End file.
